


【授权翻译】Anything You Can Do (I can do better)|by：rainbowbetty

by whiyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst Sam Winchester, Batcave, Brother Feels, Bunker, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Nesting, Pie, dean is an awesome big brother
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiyn/pseuds/whiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam下决心要给Dean烤一个派，而且，好吧……他试了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Anything You Can Do (I can do better)|by：rainbowbetty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anything You Can Do (I can do better)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720684) by [rainbowbetty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbetty/pseuds/rainbowbetty). 



> 地堡背景，“Betty Friggin Crocker”的后续，虽然这是一个同样孤立的故事。
> 
> ****
> 
> 如果喜欢这篇文希望大家能戳原文给作者回个贴，就算只是简单的一句“I love this work so much，Thank you.”也是对作者的一种鼓励。

有些事情Sam只是没有做。不是因为他不想做，他提醒自己。也不是因为他做不来。只是因为他从来没机会去试。等一个人像Sam一样活了那么长时间见过那么多事，“不做”会在他的脑海里习惯性地被翻译成“不能”。而Sam从来不喜欢 _不能_ 。

他能。他可以做这个。

这就是为什么他发现自己一个人在他们的厨房里——他们的，他温暖地想着，他喜欢这个词在他脑海里来回反复的感觉——靠在门口，双手稍稍撑在后背和斜面架子之间，注视着对面吧台上那本红白色的贝蒂妙厨食谱，就好像要用气势压倒一个未知的敌人。

这是一件有点儿陌生的事。厨房是Dean的新领域。Sam坚决要求首先往地堡里增加的东西之一就是一个微波炉，因为那至少让他感觉熟悉。煤气炉显然做不到这点。但Dean谈到那些关于“筑巢”的事儿时真的不是在开玩笑。他用他们真正的烤箱做了真正的美食。而那非常让人印象深刻，所以Sam妥协了，让他留下了那些东西。

那一开始只是一个玩笑。像这样的事情在他们之间逐渐升级，最终演变成对Sam来说比Dean打算得更大的问题，它们 _总是_ 仅仅开始于一个玩笑。

* * *

 

“你知道下周是什么日子，对吧？”Dean说着，拿起一份盖在早餐上的报纸。

（鸡蛋，单面煎。两片培根。法式面包，切成三角形，撒上——去他妈的 _撒上_ ——糖粉。）

Sam挑起眉毛摇了摇头。

（麦片粥是 _很好的_ ，Dean。我发誓。我不知道你每天是怎么像那样吃下去的。）

“下周是3月14日”

“所以？”

“你知道的。314！”

Sam只是看着他。

Dean难以置信地把报纸放低了一些。“三-点-一- _四_ ？这是 _圆周率_ （pi），天才！圆面积？几何学？3月14日是圆周率日。”

Sam耸了耸肩，另一个不出声的“所以呢。”Dean把报纸放到他的盘子旁边，然后用手指在Sam面前的空气里模拟了一个三角形。 _“_ _P-i-i-i-e_ _！”_ 他夸张地叫着。

“对，”Sam说，开始理解了。“派的日子。明白了。所以，我想我们要在派之日去买个派。”

“不，Sammy，”Dean说着，重新看起了报纸。“我们已经有一本食谱了。我认为你会亲自做一个给我。”

Sam笑了。因为这是一个玩笑，他们都知道的。让Sam在厨房里瞎折腾这个主意太可笑了。

然后这主意如此可笑这一事实真的开始困扰着他。

Dean可能觉得他在任何方面都差了点儿，认为他还不够能干，因为他是他的小弟弟而小看他的想法。是一直以来让他跑得更用力，射击得更准确，投掷得更远，搏击得更狠的原因。他的一生都一直扮演着追赶Dean比他多出四年的优势的角色，而现在终于， _终于_ 在他们经历了一切之后，成功感受到Dean平等看待着他，感受到Dean认为他同样值得相信，能够将后背托付给他，这时候却有这么一件事情被扔回了他的脸上，证明着不管怎样Dean总是会有 _什么东西_ 比他更在行……

这不应该是那么重要的事，但它莫名其妙的就是。这个问题持续地困扰着他，直到变得远远不止是对Sam在厨房里的表现的嘲笑。

然后现在，Sam打算要做一个该死的派。

* * *

出了问题的第一件事是……好吧，所有这一切。

这本应该是很简单的。Sam打开那本食谱，然后学习着陈旧的全彩图片上描述的一步步把所有材料一起放进整块样子松软的派皮面团的说明，接着他立即按照食谱全心投入了这个过程。

正在绝望地试图把这堆黏糊糊的任性的东西从擀面杖上撬下来的过程中，他听到Dean的声音在厨房门口响起。

“噢我的天啊，停下来！”

Dean粗暴地从Sam手上把擀面杖拿开远离他，仿佛它是一个危险的玩具似的。

“Dean，没事的！我只需要——”他把一只手伸进面粉袋然后带出了满手的白色粉末，随意地洒落在吧台上填在派里已经裹好了涂料的食材上面。

“Sam！”

_“什么？”_

Dean忍住一声笑，将眼前的场景尽收眼底。他的小弟弟几乎把他们有的每一个搅拌的碗和工具都拿了出来，而厚厚的一层面粉像是覆盖了整个厨房。“显然你需要继续做你擅长的事，Sammy boy，但烤派显然不是。”

Sam发出一声恼火的喘息，感觉挫败和深藏心底的愤怒堆积起来达到了临界点，事实上他感觉到刺痛的泪水在眼底积聚。怒不可遏而又感觉羞耻，他猛地合上那本食谱，用力把它砸到远处的墙上。

“那么什么 _是_ 我擅长的？”他大声说着，盯着那本食谱落地的那个地方。“ _嗯？_ 我 _算_ 什么？”

Dean停下了清理的工作，擀面杖还拿在手上，然后他凝视着Sam。“你在开玩笑，对吧？”

“不，我是——”Sam喘着粗气，用小臂擦过额头，这个动作在他的脸颊上留下了一道面粉痕迹，Dean努力尝试着不对他的小弟弟因为一个错误的派食谱而乱发脾气这个事实笑出来。“我不是在开玩笑，”Sam用一种悲惨的声音继续说着，那打消了任何引发Dean的笑意的念头。“你——你一直都……瞧，我是一直落后一步的那一个，或者是一个不可救药的没谱儿的人，或者——我总是会被别人告诉我我需要‘多学学Dean。’你——你不知道那是什么感觉。对你来说事情总是很容易。我得花两倍的努力才能……而我知道我从不……我知道我永远不会符合标准，好吗？不会真正符合，我知道的。这只是……你看，这真是太蠢了。就只是忘了它吧。”

Sam转过身背对着Dean，然后开始把面粉从吧台上扫到手里。

Dean无法置信地摇了摇头。“嘿。Sam，得了吧。你不是真的想着这些胡扯的话。”

“那不是 _胡扯_ ，Dean。”他说着，没有往上看。“那都是真话。”

Dean感觉到一阵熟悉的绞痛在他胸膛里。 _你跳进了_ _Lucifer_ _的笼子，_ _Sam_ ，他想说。 _你救了我，你拯救了这整个该死的世界_ 。但他不能。那太沉重了。

“噢，当时我们之中的哪个人去上了斯坦福大学，我忘了？”他说着，找了一些在他脑袋里打着转的他能说出来的话。“对了， _不是_ 我。”

Sam做了另一个深呼吸，双手撑在面前的吧台上，头垂在肩膀之间。“那是……不同于实际上 _擅长_ 的事。并不是实际需要的才能，只是下苦功罢了。”

“所以你宁愿为了 _怎样的_ 天赋而高中辍学，是吗？就为了击中树桩上爸爸的啤酒罐？拜托，告诉我，Sam。我 _真的_ 很想知道你对于擅长什么的概念。”

“停止说你辍学的事儿。”

“为什么？那是事实。”

“那并不是因为你没法儿毕业。我们都知道为什么你会退学，而那不是因为你是一个 _中途放弃的人_ ，Dean，所以就只是住口。” 

“那 _你停止_ 干这些荒谬的事儿。你什么时候——”

“这是一个测试，好吗？”Sam脱口而出，转身面对Dean。“一个愚蠢的测试。我只是……我想如果我能搞清楚这一点，这一件事儿，怎么做一个该死的 _派_ ，我就能……”他抬起手示意厨房里的一片混乱，就好像那解释了一切。

Dean四下打量着，没听明白，然后他的视线回到Sam身上。Sam耸耸肩摇了摇头，尴尬地把他长长的胳膊抱在胸前，看起来似乎意识到了他的手上沾满了黏糊糊的面粉团。

“你能什么，Sam？”Dean只好开口问他。“你能怎样？”

“那个试炼，”他小声含糊地说着。

Dean低头看着他手上的擀面杖，然后小心地把它放在Sam旁边的吧台上。

“你在担心下一个试炼。顺着完成这些试炼后到来的会是什么。”Sam没有回答但Dean看到他下颌一侧的肌肉抽搐了一下，意味着Sam咬住了他的脸颊内侧，那泄露了他的真实心情。

“耶稣啊，Sam。我不是……”他试着微笑，试着直视他的兄弟让他微笑起来，但Sam避开了他的注视。“我不认为地狱大门前面会有一个烘焙大赛，不过如果那儿有的话，我——”他停住了，因为幽默毫无帮助。“嗨。Sammy。我明白，真的。但我们同意你做这些事的交易中的一部分就是你不会独自面对任何你要做的事，而这包括了派。”

“Dean。你不需要——”

“就只是，闭嘴。然后去把贝蒂妙厨从地上捡起来。我要教你如何做一个会让你 _哭泣_ 的派皮。”

Sam犹豫了一下，当Dean快速地刮掉擀面杖上Sam毁掉的硬壳时，手指穿过吧台上的一堆面粉划动着。他停下刮到一半的动作，抬起头期待地看着Sam。“怎么了？去啊！”

Sam傻笑起来，走过去拿回那本食谱，把里面揉皱的书页抹平然后拉平了书的包边。

“我对此很抱歉，”他说，仍然站在他扔下书的那个地方。“事实上这本来会是个惊喜。”

“相信我，Sammy。没有什么能比我看到你在我的厨房里搞得一片狼藉更惊喜的了。”

“这是 _我们的_ 厨房，Dean。”

“噢，那么那个是 _我们的_ 图书馆了，我想。”

Sam似乎在考虑着，一边走了回来把书放在他们中间的吧台上，一堆面粉从它落下的地方被扑得四处飞散。“你的厨房，”他同意了。“我们先做什么？”


End file.
